


Warm Hands

by snarksugar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarksugar/pseuds/snarksugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has cold hands and needs his boyfriend to warm them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in over 5 years, so I'm a little rough. I apologize.

It was still early enough in autumn that the trees hadn't lost their vibrant red and gold leaves, but it was late enough in the season that a brisk wind would paint one's face a lovely shade of pink. Or the chill would numb one's fingers.

Which was the problem currently vexing Kuroko.

He blew his blew warm air into his hands for the umpteenth time, willing his breath to stave off the cold for more than a few moments. Curiously, his left hand was faring much better than his right. (Or not so curious, when one considered the now-discarded milkshake which it had previously held. Perhaps ordering a cold milkshake when he didn’t have his gloves wasn’t the smartest idea…)

The blue-haired teen stole an envious glance at the redhead walking beside, who was finishing off the pile of burgers in his arms. Who seemed to have no problems with cold hands. (Evidently, idiots not only didn't catch colds, but they didn't get cold.)

Kagami had noticed his boyfriend's plight but, couldn't really do anything about it with hands full. After finishing his last burger, however, he reached down and took Kuroko's smaller (and colder) hand in his own.

He glanced down and was met with a slightly confused look. The redhead fought the urge to look away in embarrassment. "Better?," he asked, blushing a little.

The paler boy's lips curved into a small, yet absolutely stunning, smile. "Much better," he answered. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

He did look away then, blushing more. Kuroko's smile did too many funny things to his heart and stomach. He did squeeze his gradually warming hand tighter, though, as a way to convey his affections. Kuroko squeezed back.

They walked like that for a while, with hands intertwined while the sun set. Kuroko's hand was long warmed and Kagami's blush long gone by the time they reached where they parted.

They mournfully let go of each other, but didn't part ways just yet. The two boys stared at each other in a semi-awkward moment, neither of the sure how to end their date (if an outing to Maji Burger could be called that). Kuroko finally stretched up to press a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. When he pulled away, they stared at each other for a moment, blushing from more than the chill in the air.

"So," Kagami said, feeling awkward again, "I'll...see you tomorrow?"

Kuroko nodded. "Good night, Kagami-kun."

"Yeah, you too." The blue-haired boy smiled again as he turned to leave.

The taller boy watched his boyfriend until he rounded the corner out of sight. Finally, with a lovestruck smile, he began walking back to his home. When he arrived at his apartment, the smile was still on his face.

When Kuroko found himself back at his house, not only was his hand still warm, but so was the rest of body.


End file.
